T2T
by Adventures INN
Summary: Sonic and Amy learn what it means to truly be in love. However, the truth hurts.


Sonic decided to go see what Amy and Knuckles were up to. Along the way, he picked up Tails. Amy made his task much easier by creating an air bubble around Sonic and Tails that they could float up through. As they neared Amy's lab, Amy let him in, only to try and capture Sonic again. She grabbed Sonic and started hitting him with her powers until he flew off to Amy's lab. But in the meantime, Sonic and Tails were now escaping the bubble.

They ran out, first running through Amy's room where Knuckles said Amy had to go. They finally ended up in Knuckles' house. There they saw Amy and her lab. Sonic and Tails fought off a pair of golden Goombas inside of the house and tried to escape to Amy's Lab through the basement. While doing so, Sonic collapsed and ran into a wall. After some help from Amy and Knuckles, they managed to reach the Lab. Sonic and Knuckles managed to open the door and with the help of the Tails' found their way to Amy's Lab, where Sonic was shocked to see that Amy was nothing like what he remembered.

Amy claimed she didn't remember anything because of her coma. Sonic cried with all of his heart to Amy, he knew she wanted to live and would never want to hurt Knuckles. He told her that his friends would take care of the Power Stone for him. Amy listened to him, knowing he meant what he said. She was crying and wept as Sonic decided to leave the valley. Amy could hear Sonic running away from her but she couldn't see him as she was still blind. When Sonic turned the corner she saw him on a plate laid with a million cogs, he ran toward her.

Sonic used his ring to ignite the blue power seed and blinded Amy and Sonic with darkness. When Sonic spotted Amy, he ran as fast as he could, running through the lights and exploded. He ran, and ran, and ran, and ran; every step lighting up the darkness as he ran through it. He ran, and ran, and ran. He ran. Sonic ran.

He got to the end of the town and ran to Amy, before he could react, the small pieces of fire running around inside his body snapped as he heard the familiar sound of a shoe hitting something.

When Sonic looked down, he saw where it had been, and how it hit him; his mouth was open, and the back of his head was exposed. He looked around, and saw only darkness. A moment later, the shadow behind him crumbled away.

Sonic began to inch out of his boot as the light from outside started to grow brighter. Behind him, Sonic heard a door open, and a figure enter. The figure walked in front of Sonic, and then turned around to look behind him. His eyes saw Sonic, then back to the door. He touched his nose, and then took a step back. He then continued to walk backwards, going deeper into the house.

As the light from the outdoor shined brighter, Sonic noticed that the figure was female. It was Amy! He realised at once what that meant. Their neverending love began. They played hide and seek in the park, they jumped off the train and they stopped just by the small road that branched off from it. They played with one another under the apple tree. And they ate apples. They'd get close to one another and eat them together and swallow the apples and then they'd give each other kisses and talk about them.

Sonic ate them raw, for real, once. Sonic was used to eating food raw, but this was something else. Amy wasn't one for chowing down on vegetables so she just bit off some bits with her tongue, no teeth involved. They kept walking for what seemed like hours, moving all over the island. Even if he wasn't the only one lost to the island, he wouldn't be getting out of this one fast.

When they found what looked to be some sort of cave that lead to a few places where there were large pools of water. Sonic rolled up into a ball, and fell inside. He stayed like that for about ten seconds, before it got light and he hit the water like a sack of bricks.

"Alright, Amy, let's start the..." He didn't need to finish the sentence.

Amy and Ray both looked at each other with a look of awe, and just said 'yes' instantly. Chucking his hands together, he got up on his knees and rolled towards the water, waving his arms around a little. Amy tried to follow along, but she saw that he didn't seem to be breathing, and she started to panic.

"Wait...is he...is he okay?"

"Amy, no! You have to wait for him, ok? There's no time to waste!"

However, it was too late for Sonic. Amy started crying. Sonic lifted her up and hugged her tightly. They didn't say goodbye and Sonic carried Amy home. Once Amy was safely in bed, Sonic was sick of running around town and decided to go to the library. However, he arrived too late. There was a fire and the police had to evacuate the library. Sonic hadn't even arrived at the library before he fell through the ceiling. He had been hit by the fire extinguisher, hitting a switch which started the fire. Sonic couldn't move and had no way of calling his friends for help, as they were all in the college campus at the time. Sonic was burned and shivering. However, his charred fur protected him from any kind of burning.

Sonic cried from the pain of his burnt skin. He started crying out for Amy. Her ears were immediately perked up. She had received worse before. She cried like she was just about to cry out, and tried her best to tune out her crying. In the end, she just had to suck it up and ignore her husband. It wouldn't do for her to be totally focused on her pain, especially when she knew her husband was hurting in the same area. Her life now revolved around her husband. She was the breadwinner, and if she was going to die, she was going to die making love to the love of her life. She wouldn't need to worry about ever being able to have a normal life again.

Her husband was at her side at last. 


End file.
